The love he will never forget
by Lisa Maire
Summary: Songfic, NeilAndrea, one year on from the Sun Hill Explotion, Neil remembers a love he won't forget


**This Love you will never forget by Cliff Richard (Wanted Album)

* * *

**

**This love you will never forget**

**This love is forever **

**This love you will never forget**

**Its forever**

Neil sat in his newly built office, sorting threw the usual amount of junk that lay on his desk. When he found a copy of the morning paper, he was about to chuck it in the bin when he noticed the date on the front cover. '24th February 2006.' and he felt his heart sank.

**You say your not ready yet**

**You want to move on**

**You need time to get your life together**

**Well that's a big mistake **

**'cos I'm your true love**

**And your crazy leaving me**

It had been one year, one year since the loss of there officers and the love of his life.

**As each day passes by **

**You will look back and ask yourself why**

**Then you'll cry, cry tears of regret as long as you live **

**This love you will never forget**

**This love you will never forget**

**This love you will never forget**

**This love is forever **

**This love you will never forget**

**Its forever**

He looked up out of his office window, CID was as busy as ever he looked up at Zain, Terry and Phil, sitting together laughing about something unaware of what day it was, after all they had lost there friend that day as well. He got up from his desk, grabbing his coat before leaving his office. 'You all right Gov?' Phil called, but Neil was already out of the door, leaving the three looking bemused. As he walked down the front stair case he kept getting flash backs of the way it had looked when he returned that day, dark, black and burnt.

**I can save your heart some hurt**

**Look at the signal flashing read alert **

**Don't start the journey, you could lose your way **

**'cos I'm your true love**

**And your crazy leaving me**

Walking along the corridor he pasted the open briefing room and noticed Reg looking a little paler then normal, he new obviously knew what day it was, he was grieving too. Finding his car in the yard he got in, not knowing were he was going he turned on the ignition.

**As each day passes by **

**You will look backa dn ask yourself why**

**Then you'll cry, cry tears of regret as long as you live **

**This love you will never forget**

**This love you will never forget**

**This love you will never forget**

**This love is forever **

**This love you will never forget**

**Its forever**

He didn't seem to be driving, it was his mind that was taking him to a place he had to be, he drove down a familiar road, though he hadn't driven down it for over a year know, he still new it as well as ever, this had a block of flats situated on the street corner, as the car slowed he glanced up at them. He could see a couple standing near the window on the third floor, that had been hers and would have been his. He looked away as he drove on.

**I can promise you'll All the love that you're looking forever **

**And you my love**

**You can rescue me**

**I won't need to wish anymore**

**You say your not ready yet**

**You want to move on**

**You need time to get your life together**

**Well that's a big mistake **

**'cos I'm your true love**

**And your crazy leaving me**

Pulling up outside a small cemetery Neil, stopped the car, getting out he held something in his left hand as his feet lead the way down a path.

**As each day passes by **

**You will look back and ask yourself why**

**Then you'll cry, cry tears of regret as long as you live **

**This love you will never forget**

**This love you will never forget**

**This love you will never forget**

**This love you will never forget**

The freshly cut earth had grown over the year of being there, a bouquet of flowers lay in the middle shriveled and dead after being there so long. Neil bent down picking them up and replacing them with a single red rose.

**This love you will never forget**

**This love is forever **

**This love you will never forget**

**Its forever**

He looked at the shinning silver plaque that read 'Andrea Dunbar.' and would always remember ...

**The love he will never forget**


End file.
